


Old Flame

by Tawus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Life, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawus/pseuds/Tawus
Summary: You and Hyunjin were lovers back in high school before you went your separate ways. Several years later, you spot each other in a public event and the tension between you two is palpable. You have no other intention than to look at him from across the room but Hyunjin has other plans.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Reunion

Ever since you noticed him across the banquet hall, you had stopped paying attention to much else. It appeared that the feeling was mutual: because ever since Hyunjin spotted you among the guests, he had not taken his eyes off of you. It was a black-tie event, a gala, and many of Seoul’s socialites and celebrities were in attendance, including members of high-ranking K-pop groups. You weren’t a K-pop idol by any means. At your age (which was the same age as Hyunjin, since you were schoolmates), you were a paralegal in one of the top law firms in Seoul. And as one of the law firm’s partners’ favourite junior employees, you were invited along to the gala.

You and Hyunjin hadn’t seen each other since graduating high school. He went to chase his dream of becoming an idol and you, instead, decided to take a more traditional route towards success and self-realisation. But the divergence of your paths came as no surprise: after all, Hyunjin had always been the boldest out of the two of you. He wasn’t good at everything but he had an inner aplomb, a kind of innate confidence, which propelled him through every challenge. He was always the kind to venture out and try new things; you, on the other hand, were the type to stick with the tried and the tested.

You were no stranger to Hyunjin’s success: Stray Kids - the group he was a part of - blew up and Hyunjin was a widely popular member. His looks had changed from how you remembered him: hair no longer black, his characteristic boyish attributes had given way to a tall and imposing, yet refined, masculine physique, and the leftover traces of his youthful timorousness were gone completely. The air that surrounded him now was mostly suave and he radiated pure confidence. And his fortuitously selected long, blond hairstyle had been the cherry on top.

Hyunjin could now easily be considered model-material and you couldn’t compare to that but you had your own beauty. For whatever it was worth, you followed a disciplined fitness routine and kept yourself well groomed. After all, lawyers had to maintain a certain standard of appearance as well, even if that standard wasn’t as dazzling as that of idols. So tonight, you were wearing a dark-blue dress with a V-cut exposing some of your delicate back and another V-cut on the front, covered by a layer of fine gossamer lace that was giving away the subtle lines of your cleavage, while your thighs were shielded by an airy skirt that swayed elegantly with every step and tickled your knees. Your hair lay in subtle waves and your soft pink lips created the right ensemble with your smoky eyes.

An important speaker was taking to the stage – one of many – and you tried to concentrate on his words, but with every small sip of your champagne, your eyes inadvertently leapt to the table where the man with the blond hair and a dark suit was seated. Hyunjin had tied his blond hair in a half-up half-down style, with a few loose strands framing his forehead. His dark, steel-coloured suit fit him sprucely and he was wearing a black turtleneck underneath. His light and somewhat casually tied-up hair was in a flawlessly raffish contrast with his midnight regalia.

The man himself kept looking at you too and as expected of him, his checking out of you was much more open and bold compared with your coy, short-lived glances in his direction. He was engaged in various kinds of conversation with his members but his eyes never left you. You could feel them piercing you like a branding iron from across the banquet hall. You were starting to feel hot, despite the well-ventilated room, and the champagne was no longer quenching your pooling thirst. You decided to freshen up in the bathroom and excused yourself from the table.

Your heels clinked on the opulent marble tiles as you walked the length of the corridor adjoining the hall towards the bathroom. The walking created a pleasant breeze that finally let you breathe calmly. Once you reached the bathroom, you locked the door and the soft lights came on automatically. It was a one-person bathroom with decadent black tiling, an expansive marble countertop around the sink and a massive mirror on the wall with vanity-style lighting. You assessed your appearance in the mirror and found it in need of a slight touch-up. Hyunjin’s pointed staring had made you flushed and the colour of your reddened cheeks was coming through your makeup base. The look wasn’t so bad; it gave you a touch of vulnerability.

Once done with touching up your makeup, you unlocked and opened the door to head back to your table but your face bumped into something. Your eyes took a second to realise that you were face-to-face with the lapel of a dark steel-coloured suit and a black turtleneck. You looked up and, sure enough, Hyunjin’s perfect face was looking down at you with a soft smile. Your breath got caught in your throat from seeing him up-close: flawless skin, confident eyes, thick eyebrows, soft full lips, and a head of flaxen hair. Before you could say a single word, Hyunjin barricaded your way and pushed you both back into the bathroom whence you came. Once inside, he stood with his back to the door and locked it behind him. Your heels clinked once more as you caught your balance in front of him and stood up straight, still falling short of his imposing height by no less than 10cm, even in your heels.

“Hi, (y/n),” he smiled, the gesture making him look dashing.

“Hi, Hyunjin,” you responded, trying to keep your voice steady.

He looked you up and down. “You look amazing,” he pronounced his assessment.

You looked aside and chuckled, “Thank you. That’s very generous coming from someone like you.“

His eyes followed your every movement, with a smile still dancing on his lips.

You looked up at him curiously. “Why did you lock the door?”

Hyunjin’s smile widened at your upfront question and his eyes took on a definite note of mischief. “I wanted to talk to you. How have you been?“

You turned around and approached the countertop to place your clutch on it. “I’ve been alright. I’m working as a paralegal for a top law firm in the city.”

Hyunjin moved away from the door as well and began taking leisurely steps until he approached the countertop where you stood.

“Do you like what you do?” he asked, as your half-lidded eyes followed his movements behind you.

“Yes, law is interesting and it’s a promising start. Do _you_ like what you do?” you threw the question back at him as you turned around, now fully facing Hyunjin who was steadily approaching you.

“I _love_ it,” he enunciated his answer with a wicked smile.

“But your ambition doesn’t end there, does it? You want more, don’t you?” you continued the conversation as nonchalantly as you could whilst your heart fluttered in your chest, underneath the lace.

“I’m only getting started,” Hyunjin responded as he now stood just a step away from you. The soft light above the mirror illuminated his features perfectly. The slightly metallic texture of his suit glowed softly, as did the sheen on his full lips.

His right hand dipped to where yours was and he gently took your hand in his and lifted both of them up. You couldn’t stop yourself from marvelling at the size of his beautiful hands, long fingers and large nail plates, along with his delicate wrists — even though you remembered these hands so well and your body remembered them even better. His hand slowly played with yours and you caught the sight of his rings. He wore several on one hand yet they were all minimalistic in style.

“Throughout the entirety of my journey up to this point, there was only one thing that I missed and couldn’t attain no matter how much I trained, how much I performed, and how many people I met…” his voice spoke softly but confidently — the voice of a man who knew exactly what he was going to say.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look up and meet his eyes because you could feel them burning into you already.

Amidst his playing with your hand, he brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to your palm at the base of your fingers and you sighed audibly, a sound short of a moan.

“Hyunjin, what are you saying?” you managed to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m saying, (y/n),” he lowered your hand only to dip his head, so that his lips were almost touching yours, “that I missed _you_.”

His warm breath fanned your face and your eyes involuntarily rolled back. You could feel that he was about to kiss you, so you tilted your face to the side.

“That can’t be, Hyunjin,” your voice was trembling and there was nothing you could do about it. “You can have any girl you want. Hell, you can have any boy you want as well.”

You heard him snort softly at your last statement, his face still just mere millimetres from yours.

“Some things can’t be replaced,” he said as he seemingly gave up on your lips for the time being and dipped his face down to your neck. You inhaled sharply as you felt his full lips kiss one of your neck arteries. He then placed another kiss on your neck, this time followed by his tongue that licked at your skin, sending a shock wave through your body.

“I can imagine that’s true for you too,” he spoke, his tone an octave lower and the characteristic soft rasp of his voice sounding electric in your ear. He trailed his lips from the base of your neck to your jawline, “I think your body remembers me well.”

He positioned his left hand securely on the countertop next to you, trapping you with his body as his torso and groin came almost flush with yours.

“Hyun…jin…” your voice was now a plea: a plea to either free you from his sensual onslaught or bestow on you all the pleasures he was promising you. Either way, it was a fact that you were now completely at his mercy and he was free to choose either course for you.

He proceeded to place chaste kisses on your jawline, as his lips neared yours in a renewed quest to kiss them.

“We…have to get back…to our tables,” you managed to word.

Hyunjin’s lips now a millimetre away from taking yours, spoke, “We don’t need to do anything but what we want.”

“But, the other members, they must be waiting for you…”

“They know I’ll be busy at least until the dessert is served.”

Your eyes widened. “They know you’re here with me?”

He smiled against your lips. “They know I went to say hi to my high school flame.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “Flame?”

Hyunjin made use of your distraction and dipped his large hands down to your thighs, hoisted you up by your buttocks underneath your dress and sat you on the countertop in front of him. You gasped at the feeling of the cold marble against your bottom and you steadied yourself by placing your hands on his chest. Hyunjin moved forward and positioned himself in between your opened thighs. He could now stand upright as your face was now almost on the level of his.

The fragrance of his perfume mixed in with Hyunjin’s own characteristic scent were engulfing and intoxicating you. His long index finger came to rest underneath your chin to lift your face up and make you look him directly in the eyes. You were amazed to see his own eyes clouded with traces of lust and watched intently as he licked his beautiful lips.

“(y/n), do you remember what I could do to you?”

“Yes,” you sighed, eyes hazy.

“Do you remember how I could make love to you?” his lips whispered sensually.

“Yes.”

“And do you remember how I could _fuck_ you?” he almost growled that part.

“Yes,” you moaned, your body rocking slightly from lack of a steady balance. Only he, Hyunjin, was able to say such obscene things while looking straight into your eyes.

“Then you must remember what my hands could do to you,” he said as his left hand settled on your knee and began tracing up towards your pelvis, lifting up the skirt of your dress with every inch, his hot fingers electrifying every part of you they touched.

You couldn’t keep your head upright and train your eyes on him any longer — the arousal was too much for you — so you hung your head and nestled your forehead on his chest as his hand continued trailing up your leg before dipping to your inner thigh.

“And you must remember what I can do to you with _my cock_ ,” he said in a low tone by your ear and you finally couldn’t hold back a moan.

Your resolve broke and your hands shot up to his neck to pull him into a kiss. But he already knew what you were going to do so he met your lips halfway. And thus, you finally submitted to the familiar feel of his soft, expert lips caressing and enveloping yours with fire and urgency. You heard him moan into your mouth too, a trait of his that you had almost forgotten — Hyunjin was vocal during sex; he immersed himself completely in it and never played the ostentatious game of self-control that most men played during intercourse.

Hyunjin’s hand encircled your neck and settled at the back of your head, gripping your hair strands almost painfully as he positioned your head for the best entry of his tongue into your mouth. You didn’t shy away either: your hands had been itching to touch his new, golden hair so you snaked your hands to the back of his head as well and welcomed his hot tongue in your mouth as your fingers relished the feeling of his soft, long hair. His other hand embraced you by your waist and pulled you closer to the edge of the countertop and flush against his groin. Your eyes shot open amidst his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth as you felt his prominent erection through his trousers. You hadn’t realised that he was just as much aroused as you were and you wouldn’t have been able to tell, based on how composed he was and how well he was able to guide this process.

He pulled out his slick tongue from your mouth and placed his forehead on yours as his hips began grinding into yours. You couldn’t help but match him in this, feeling his impressive hardness rub against you through the fabrics.

“My body remembers yours too,” Hyunjin whispered amidst his own hot panting and you were suddenly overcome with the same love, longing, passion and need for him that you felt back when you were together.

“Hyunjin,” you took his face in your hands with urgency. “Fuck me.”

His eyes widened. “You want me to fuck you, or make love to you?” It was a question he asked you almost every time you coupled back in the day. The only times he skipped the question was when he had already made up his mind about what he wanted to do to you.

Your hips didn’t stop grinding. He had lit a fire in you and it was his job to put it out. “Fuck me – on the condition that you make love to me next time.”

Hyunjin smiled at your ingenuity. Now there had to be a next time.

“Deal.”

And with that, Hyunjin dipped his head back in to kiss you deeply, while his hand snaked into the V-cut of your dress and lowered it down to expose your chest. His long fingers trailed your bare ribcage, sternum and collarbones, as if marking you as his, before finally settling on your breasts and kneading them with fervour. You were reminded of how he used to say that he loved the “lines” of your body - something no other man said.

You broke the kiss. “I want to see you too,” you breathed.

You didn’t need to ask twice: Hyunjin removed his hands from your body and took off his own suit jacket and threw it to the side of the countertop. Next, he pulled off his turtleneck to reveal a broad chest with lean muscles. You eyed his defined shoulders, chest and abs in awe.

You smiled up at him, “You’ve grown.“

He tilted his head and smirked, “And to think you were going to leave without ever touching this again.”

You laughed, “Now you’re just getting cocky.”

He moved his pelvis forward, placed both hands on your bare thighs and said, “Nah, I’ll get cocky when you start cumming on my command.”

You inhaled sharply at his words. Hyunjin’s naked, toned torso towered over you, as he took your lips in a renewed kiss and snaked his left arm underneath your armpit and around your ribcage to hold your body close to him. He guided the kiss so well that you were happy to submit and follow his lead. His tongue was relentless as it kept invading your mouth, almost reaching the back of your throat, with saliva spilling out from the fusion lines of your mouths. You could feel the fingers of his free hand glide in between your thighs as they reached your lace underwear, moved it aside and found your core.

You couldn’t continue the kiss because your mouth shot open when the blond male’s fingers began entering you one by one. But Hyunjin loved kissing you so he didn’t let you breathe it out for too long. He claimed your lips again authoritatively, dominantly, while his thumb found your clit and began circling it. Hyunjin had learned your anatomy by heart and so it wasn’t long before his fingers began curling within you and caressing your inner sensitive spot as well. You broke the kiss again and cried out into his shoulder, as you felt him smirk by your ear.

“I’ve missed this pussy so much,” he uttered amidst his own elevated breathing.

Hyunjin continued finger-fucking you, his digits so long and strong that they easily reached everywhere they needed to reach and kept up a persistent pace. You were no longer in control of your own body and all you could do was hold on to the tall male and be grateful to him for holding you up. Even amidst your moaning stupefaction, you could hear the lewd, squishy sounds of his fingers fucking your pussy using your gushing juices. It wasn’t long before you could feel the pressure building up in your core and you were ready to let go at any moment. Hyunjin knew you were close but he ordered you to not cum yet.

“Not yet, not yet,” he chanted domineeringly in your ear.

“Hyunjin, I can’t hold it anymore-” you gripped his shoulder as your brows knitted and you struggled to keep your orgasm from washing over you.

“Look at me,” his jarring voice commanded you.

You lifted your head and looked at him, becoming completely transfixed by his intense gaze, like a deer on headlights, while he resumed finger-fucking you with eyes locked. You were able to see that his own resolve was now barely intact and yet you knew him well: you knew that he harboured a kind of masochism in which he liked to edge himself on in order to test how much arousal he could handle before he slipped out of his own control.

“Now cum,” Hyunjin commanded, his eyes burning into you, and you let go — muffling your cries into his shoulder, while his fingers helped you ride it out. The explosion of pleasure from his touch was too much for you and you found tears streaming down your cheeks while you whimpered and panted as if you were in pain.

Hyunjin removed his fingers from your pussy and licked his fingers one by one, moaning at the long-missed taste of you on his tongue. He then placed a hand on your cheek and lifted your face from his shoulder only to see your glistening tears that had weaved vignettes of runny mascara all over your cheeks. His breathing hitched and his eyes widened in excitement at this sight.

“You still cry from pleasure!” Hyunjin exclaimed like a child in awe.

It was a peculiarity of yours that he had discovered the first time he made you cum intensely in an empty classroom at school and had been thrilled about ever since. He loved leaving you messy and ruined after his fucking sessions, and what better way to embody that ruin than with turning you into a crying, weeping mess?

Hyunjin felt the same blaze sear through him as before and he could no longer wait to fuck you. He let go of you, after making sure you could hold yourself up on the countertop, and unzipped his trousers to free his erection. Despite your post-orgasmic haze, your eyes became glued to his hardened length and your lust renewed itself instantly. All the memories of him penetrating you with that cock in all the different ways came flooding back, and your mouth watered on instinct. You remembered the taste of this cock, the feel of it in your mouth and the taste of Hyunjin’s cum on your tongue.

From watching you, Hyunjin knew what was going on in your mind and what it was that you wanted to do.

“I know, baby. Next time,” he said reassuringly.

You conceded by the promise of taking him in your mouth next time and scooted forward on the countertop. Hyunjin’s hands reached forward and lifted up the skirt of your dress completely as he unabashedly checked out your soaked lace underwear. You could see the carnal greed clouding his eyes, as his fingers hooked into the hem of your underwear and slid it off of you. After taking it off of you, Hyunjin continued staring at your pussy as if burning the image of it into his mind, his breathing picking up and sweat droplets glistening on his forehead.

You wanted to touch him too and you knew that on this unexpected coupling session with him, you were acting more timid than you used to: he was touching you and exploring you more than you did him. You knew that Hyunjin was fine leading the way but that he would soon expect the old (y/n) back. You wanted to show some initiative; signal to him that you remember everything you did together and that you were just as willing to do it all again. You wrapped your legs around his pelvis and pulled him closer to yourself. Hyunjin’s eyes snapped up to your face in recognition of your newfound boldness. Your hands reached and traced over his abdominal muscles, then up towards to his pectoral muscles and over his nipples, a gesture that made Hyunjin inhale sharply. One of your hands snaked up to his neck to pull him into another loving kiss, while your other hand descended down to grab his buttock.

It was almost comical how much you loved Hyunjin’s butt and you were thrilled to touch it again and claim it as yours after all these years. Hyunjin must have remembered your obsession with his ass as well, because he smiled against your lips. A few moments into the kiss, he lined his cock with your entrance and entered you in a slow but unstopping pace. This time, you both broke the kiss in order to moan and breathe against each other at the sensation of joining together in mind and body.

After adjusting to the feeling of each other, Hyunjin held the back of your head by your hair and made you lock eyes with him again, and only then did he start moving. He loved seeing exactly what his cock was doing to you. He stared down at you with hooded eyes as he fucked in and out of you in a quest to detect every little sign of your unravelling around his cock. You didn’t make him wait long, as the feeling of his hard length filling you so completely made you roll your eyes and you began chanting his name with each of his thrusts as if he was your God. Hyunjin was satisfied, that was _exactly_ how he liked you.

At one point, his gaze broke away from your ecstatic face and settled on the mirror behind you. His eyes widened at the image of you two fucking and he decided that you needed to see it too. And so, Hyunjin pulled out of you, making you whimper and automatically cling to him.

“I know, I know, (y/n). But there’s something I want you to see,” he whispered as he grabbed you around the waist and guided you off the countertop only to turn you around and bend you over it, with your pussy and ass offered up to him. You propped yourself up on your forearms as Hyunjin ran his left hand over your lower back, before gripping you by your hip bone and stroking himself a few times. He guided the tip of his cock to your expectant entrance but before thrusting in, he smeared his own pre-cum along with your juices all over your pussy, and then dragged the tip of his cock through the crease in between your buttocks and teased your puckered hole with it. You knew what he wanted: he wanted to fuck you everywhere like in the old days and you were so intoxicated with lust at the moment that you were willing to let him do anal right here and now, but before you could make that decision, Hyunjin guided the tip of his cock back to your pussy and sheathed himself in one forceful thrust. You collapsed down on the countertop with a cry and drowned in the feeling of him fucking you from behind. His hands wasted no time in kneading your ass and then tracing up your back. They finally settled on your neck and he lifted your torso up.

“Look, (y/n). I want you to watch,” he said, biting your ear, and you obliged by opening your eyes and taking in the reflection in the mirror of Hyunjin fucking you from behind while your breasts bounced with each of his thrusts. His eyes looked downright predatory in the mirror, while his long blond hair swayed with every movement. His sinewy arms were around your waist and throat, while his hips drove into you harshly. You were a hot, panting mess, with mascara running down the sides of your face and you looked positively ruined - just the way, you knew, Hyunjin liked. The sound of skin-on-skin slapping was modulated by your combined expressions of enjoyment; Hyunjin wasn’t holding back either – his moans uncontrolled and urgent in your ear.

“Next time we do this, I’m going to fuck your every hole,” he said by your ear in his low, raspy voice. “I’m gonna make sure everybody knows you’re Hyunjin’s girl by filling your pretty mouth and your cute little ass with my cum.”

You cried out. You’d forgotten how obscene he could get with his words.

“You’re moaning like this but anybody could be listening behind that door,” he reminded you amid his violent thrusts and you turned to look at the closed door. He was right; you were doing it in a public place, after all. Anybody could have walked up to the door, wanting to use the bathroom, and they’d be met with a locked door, with skin-on-skin slapping and moaning coming from behind it. You closed your eyes. Hyunjin knew you too well. He knew that the element of risk, the fear of being busted for doing it in a public place, would add to your pleasure. Sure enough, when you opened your eyes to check the reflection of you two in the mirror, Hyunjin was wearing a smirk as he eyed you with his same predatory eyes. His body never ceased to move and you could see his muscles tensed up as your climax neared.

Hyunjin’s hand grabbed your throat once again so he could speak in your ear, “Cum.”

And with his command you unravelled, your thighs convulsing with the zenith of your pleasure. Your moaning and crying rose in volume and you were grateful when Hyunjin’s hand lifted from your throat and clamped over your mouth, allowing you to scream into his hand as your tears streamed down your cheeks and onto his fingers. Hyunjin thrust into you more ruthlessly as you came and his other hand massaged your clit to maximise your carnal rapture.

When you were done climaxing, completely wasted by the ripples of pleasure, Hyunjin inserted his index and middle fingers in your mouth and ordered you to suck. You wanted him to reach his orgasm as well, and so you did as you were told and coated his fingers in your saliva and weaved your tongue all over them as if they were his magnificent cock. Soon, Hyunjin’s thrusts became irregular and his own moaning increased, making you relish the music of his beautiful voice expressing such pleasure - pleasure that he attained with _you_.

When he was ready to release, Hyunjin pulled out of you, pushed you down by your lower back and pumped himself as he freed the guttural groan erupting from his throat and spurted his hot seed all over your pussy and ass. Knowing that he achieved his release as well, you finally allowed yourself to collapse from the aftermath of your ecstasy but Hyunjin quickly caught you.

“We’ll need to retrain your stamina,” he said with a chuckle in between his steadying breathing.

Eventually, the two of you began tidying yourselves up and getting dressed. You looked over at Hyunjin who was eyeing himself in the mirror as he wiped off the beads of sweat from his temples. He looked a bit dishevelled, with more loose hair strands falling over the sides of his face, but he still looked handsome. You couldn’t hold back a giggle – he still managed to look amazing, even after all that. Post-sex Hyunjin was a look. The blond male looked at you quizzically, not understanding what made you so bubbly.

“What?” he asked with a smile.

“Your hair looks funny,” you said.

“Oh,” he looked back in the mirror, pulled off his hair band and redid his entire hairdo. You marvelled at how good he was at it; he must’ve had long hair for some time.

Your own challenge consisted of getting rid of the dried rivulets of your mascara-tears that were sprawled all over your cheeks and so you wet some tissues and tried wiping at them. If you had known you’d run into Hyunjin at this event and that he would end up fucking you so hard that you’d cry, you would’ve opted for waterproof mascara, at the very least. Hyunjin, now fully dressed and put together, gently turned you to him, took the wet tissues from your hand and helped you with the mascara.

You gazed up at him as he diligently tidied up your makeup and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re excessively cheerful, something good happen?” he asked with a smirk.

“You just never stop pleasantly surprising me, that’s all.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin noted with a knowing smile.

With your makeup fixed, you turned on the tap in order to wash off the cum from between your legs but Hyunjin caught your hand. You looked up at him questioningly.

“Remember what I said about marking you as Hyunjin’s girl? Keep it as it is.”

You were stunned at his request. “You’re so filthy, Mr Hwang!”

He saluted you with two fingers to the side of his brow, as if saying, “That’s me.”

“Fine, then I want to mark you too,” you said and reached for your discarded lace underwear lying in the corner of the countertop. You leaned forward on Hyunjin’s chest and put your underwear in his suit pocket. Your actions caused him to grin.

When you were both satisfied that you looked presentable, you led the way towards the door. Before you could reach for the handle, Hyunjin spun you around and kissed you deeply with nothing but love. You cherished this unforgettable and irreplaceable feeling of Hyunjin’s soft lips on yours. After kissing you, Hyunjin pulled you into him and you two allowed yourselves this moment of tender intimacy, as you two finally embraced after such a long time apart.

After hugging and exchanging numbers, you cautiously exited the bathroom and were relieved to see the corridor empty. You walked side by side, with Hyunjin’s hand caressing your bare butt cheek underneath your dress. As you two approached the banquet hall, he patted your butt to let you go ahead. You picked up the pace and proceeded into the banquet hall. You looked briefly at all the gala attendees and when your eyes connected with that of the Stray Kids members at their table, you froze. They were staring at you in what appeared to be awe and excitement. They knew you and Hyunjin did something. There was no animosity whatsoever in their looking – quite the opposite actually – but you were still paralysed with the feeling that you were found out.

Hyunjin’s calm voice behind you pulled you out of your stupor, “They’re just excited because they’ve never seen me show attention to any other girl before.”

You took a quick look at him and noted that he was totally composed (unlike you) and smiling comfortably as he ran his fingers through the length of his hair. You walked back to your seat, and he did the same to the hubbub of his friends asking about you.

To your slight disappointment, you realised that dessert had already been served and you two had missed it. The disappointment diminished completely when you realised that the dessert you did have was far more delicious than the one they served here.

As the evening drew to a close, many of the guests proceeded to walk towards the exit doors, while the celebrity guests stayed behind for paparazzi photo-shoots. As you joined the flow of people heading for the exits, you noticed Stray Kids lined up on the red carpet with camera shutters clicking all around them. You threw a quick glance at Hyunjin who met your gaze and winked at you, before turning his face back to the cameras. You rolled your eyes and smiled as you walked out into the night air of Seoul.

It seemed that the old flame had been rekindled.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader was hoping her relationship with Hyunjin would be renewed but she may have been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was going to be a single chapter but your comments inspired me to write more. I hope to get back to my other neglected works too so, readers of my other works, I appreciate your patience.

Going back to work on Monday following the unbelievable weekend in which you encountered and got to make love to – oh sorry, you meant fuck – your first love was a whole new experience. You felt like a new woman. Your own body’s lines attracted you and you opted for a figure-hugging pencil skirt in lieu of plain office trousers. You didn’t know what it was exactly – oxytocin, dopamine, endorphins or whatever that Hyunjin pumped you full of but it was a fact that he set off a metamorphosis of (y/n) with his scent, touch, words, and penetration. Or perhaps the experience at the gala reawakened the deeply buried feelings you still had for your first (and only?) love… But you were neither an endocrinologist nor a psychologist to be able to answer these questions. What you were is a lawyer. A lawyer who had to stop zoning out and do her job.

You did your best to focus on all the contracts in need of drafting, clients in need of interviewing, and supervisors in need of satisfying but throughout your routine at the firm, you couldn’t stop staring at your phone that lay inanimate on the far edge of your desk. The damn thing had been quiet all day. No ‘Good morning’ text from Hyunjin, not even a ‘Hi’. And definitely no call.

When you exchanged numbers before exiting the luxurious bathroom of the banquet hall that the two of you had corrupted, you were under the impression that you and Hyunjin would now keep in touch like in the old days, but it was starting to appear that you were wrong. It was true that you had his number as well (or rather the number he gave you, which carried no guarantee that on the other end would be Hyunjin) but you didn’t want to do anything that might paint you as a needy partner, which included calling or texting him first.

As you turned yet another page of an 80-page distribution agreement, you decided (maturely) that Hyunjin must be busy and that he would contact you when he is able to. He was an idol, after all, and you could only imagine how packed his schedule must be.

Your maturity was enough to sustain you for two whole days of zero communication from the blond but starting from the third day, you were becoming agitated. Still no text and no call. This was suspiciously starting to look like a one-night stand where the guy wasn’t interested enough to call you afterwards. A one-night stand? Is that all you were to Hyunjin? After all his talk about missing you? Was Hyunjin that shallow?

Such thoughts gnawed at your insides as you sipped on your latte with your eyes fixed on the black screen of your phone in a nearby café during your lunch hour.

“Let me guess, you’re waiting for a text from a guy. And judging from your face, he’s very late with that text,” you heard the familiar voice of your colleague and only friend at the firm, Melinda.

You looked up at her half-appalled because you got read so quickly and half-not-caring because you did indeed feel like shit.

“Maybe I should call him first...” you began.

“Don’t even think about it!” your friend cut you off as she sat across from you with her coffee.

“But you don’t understand: this isn’t just any guy!” you whined.

“He isn’t some prince, is he?” your friend asked in a ludicrous tone as she sipped her beverage.

“Uh, well,” you averted your eyes, Hyunjin’s high school nickname fresh in your mind. “No.”

“Then?” Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“But him and I have a history,” you tried to convince her in a voice even you weren’t buying yourself.

“Doesn’t matter. Whatever you two had — it was in the past and it says nothing about your prospects in the present.”

Melinda was unwavering – the way you wished you were. You fell quiet.

“So how long has it been since he’s gone off the radar?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Five days.”

Your friend almost spit out her coffee.

“Then you know the answer,” she said at last.

“Yeah,” you confirmed, your expression glum but now back in reality.

Afterwards you were thankful for Melinda and her sobering advice. By the time the weekend arrived, your mind was clearing up and you were already cringing from remembering yourself staring wistfully at your phone all week. Yes, you had an amazing reunion with Hyunjin but he was not the same guy you fell for back in high school and that was okay. You didn’t know the present Hyunjin. The present Hyunjin was famous, confident, adored by many and he had a key to another world. You were averse to use this word but compared to Hwang Hyunjin, you were just a “commoner” (what a gross word, after all).

Having made up your mind to forget about him and get back to your usual routine of weekday work and weekend relaxation, you decided to go shopping into the city centre. As it was a Sunday, the shopping district would be booming. You pulled on a pair of jeans, a cashmere sweater, a coat and a pair of sneakers. Light makeup and hair in casual waves. Comfort above all.

As you neared the shopping district, you were thankful for the clear weather. Your phone was lodged in one of the deep pockets of your crossbody handbag and you were glad to be finally rid of your urge to check it for any communication from Hyunjin. As you were passing by a newsagent, proud of your inner accomplishment of crossing the male idol and your former schoolmate out of your life, your feet came to a sudden stop when you saw the same male idol and your former schoolmate splayed on the cover of a glossy magazine.

You quickly entered the newsagent, picked up the magazine and flipped through the pages to get to Hyunjin’s photo shoot. And there he was in a pastel setting, bathing in golden sunrays, looking like a character from a fairy tail. His eyes dreamy, his blond hair beautifully weaved into soft waves. His lips a soft pink shade, seemingly ready to murmur sweet nothings in his lover’s ear.

To your right two other girls were holding a copy of the same magazine, giggling and discussing Hyunjin’s photo shoot.

“Hyunjin looks so romantic here! Do you think he’s the type to take it slow and fluffy? Like holding hands, cuddling and stuff?” asked one of them.

Keeping your eyes peeled to the magazine in your hands, you thought inwardly, _He’s the type to make you watch in the mirror as he fucks you from behind doggy style._ But then your own thought embarrassed you and you quickly put the magazine back on the shelf and hurried out of the store.

With a blush adorning your cheeks, you scurried towards the street intersection but in a sequence of fateful events, a cyclist had accidentally swerved off his course and was seconds away from crashing into you. You felt your body freeze up as you became transfixed, staring in the direction of the cyclist who lost control of his bicycle just as you lost control of your body. Your mind was blank and your feet made no effort to get out of the way.

Your mind barely registered a dark silhouette stepping in front of you and roughly pulling you away from the trajectory of the oncoming cyclist. The next second the cyclist whizzed past you and crashed onto the sidewalk to a hubbub of concerned pedestrians who immediately came to his aid. You kept staring blankly at the cyclist who seemed to be slightly hurt but coming back up on his feet as people surrounded him and helped him out. It took you a few more moments to realise that you were breathing hard and that there was someone standing right in front of you: the dark silhouette that saved you in the last second.

You looked up and you were met with a tall male figure dressed in an ivory sweater, an unzipped black parka with a hood on, a black mask and a black cap. You couldn’t see his face but his eyes were fixed on you and he was breathing hard too. You glanced down and saw that he was wearing dark indigo slim jeans folded up at the hems, which revealed a pair of black leather boots underneath. Your eyes slid back up to the man’s hands that were still holding you by your arms. Those hands looked familiar…

Before your mind could go into any deeper trance, you came to your senses and landed back in reality. This man just saved your life and you were staring him up and down like an idiot. You quickly stepped back and bowed to the man as he let go of you.

“Thank you very much,” you gave him another deep bow.

“No big deal,” came his response and your eyes shot open from hearing a familiar voice. You straightened up and looked back up to his face. His eyes were still fixed on you.

“Hyun-?” you were about to ask but the man quickly grabbed you by the shoulders and led you away from the crowd that was gathering around the small accident.

As you were being led away, you managed to take a better look at the man’s hands and you had no more doubt left in you. Large hands, long fingers, prominent interphalangeal joints, and slim rings on the fingers of both hands… It had to be _him_.

“No bodyguards?” you asked in your most ingenious tone.

Hyunjin let go of your shoulders once you two were safely away from the big crowd and blended into the city streets.

“Bodyguards when I’m in disguise would be counterintuitive, don’t you think, Miss Lawyer?” came Hyunjin’s familiar voice with his signature boyish rasp.

You couldn’t suppress a smile as you looked down and continued to walk next to him.

“Were you following me?” you asked.

“I don’t have the time to follow you,” Hyunjin replied offhandedly while looking straight ahead.

“Then I guess I was really lucky that you happened to be there to save me,” you said earnestly.

You could’ve sworn he smirked. “To be totally honest, there were a couple of other guys there who were about to save you; I just beat them to it. You know, long legs and all... You may have been luckier if they had saved you instead of me.”

The gall of this guy! It was Hyunjin, all right.

“Oh? I guess I’ll go find them and show them my appreciation then,” you said and turned around to walk away. Hyunjin didn’t expect that and was lost momentarily but then quickly caught you by the arm.

“Sorry, wrong response on my part,” he admitted.

A moment later you two resumed walking together.

“You didn’t text or call me,” you blurted out finally, your built-up frustration getting the better of you.

“Yes. I hesitated,” he stated simply, which was yet another of his responses that made you swerve and start walking in another direction. But this time, Hyunjin was ready. You felt him instantly put his arm across your chest and position his body right behind you, thus stopping you from taking another step.

“Don’t go,” you heard his barely audible plea. This had been the first time today that you heard his earnest self. This made you turn around and study him.

“Why?” you demanded. Having done the hard work of giving up on him earlier, you didn’t need him toying with your feelings now.

“Let’s go on a date,” Hyunjin suddenly said, his eyes hopeful.

“A date?” you exclaimed. “You’re an idol, you forgot? I mean, look at your super anonymous get-up! You clearly don’t want to be found out.”

“There are ways around it,” he stated.

You quirked an eyebrow. Was he being serious? You eyed him for a long moment, waiting for him to admit that he was joking or something of the kind. But Hyunjin’s beautiful eyes remained resolute as he stared back at you, his proposal of going on a date still hanging in the air.

You sighed. “I was going shopping, you know.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want next time.”

“Oh there’s going to be a next time?” you asked incredulously.

“By your initiative.”

You could practically see him smirking under his mask, clearly enjoying his ability to make references to your previous hook-up. Your hand shot up to playfully punch him in the stomach, to which he doubled over, chuckling.

Hyunjin then straightened up and looked down at you seriously.

“(y/n), leave all the ‘ifs’ and ‘buts’ to me and just say yes.”

You gazed at the churning seas of people passing by the two of you in order to think. Was this right? If Melinda had been here, what would she have advised? First of all, was it even sensible to date an idol? You didn’t even want to think about the consequences of getting exposed by paparazzi and getting involved in a celebrity scandal. Your legal career would be over, that was for sure. Melinda would likely say a categorical ‘No’ to this. Yet it wasn’t about her life; it was about yours. But more importantly, did you really know this new Hyunjin? This Hyunjin whom you haven’t seen or spoken to for several years, and who during that time managed to become a super popular, fawned-over star?

No. But you wanted to.

“Yes,” you finally replied and saw Hyunjin’s eyes smile in that pretty way they do.

You watched as he took his hand out of his coat pocket and took your hand. Your breath got caught in your throat from feeling his hand. Warm, soft, and smooth – just like before. Your small hand got engulfed in his large one and when he threaded his long fingers with yours, you could feel his rings nestled in between your entwined fingers.

You followed his lead as he started walking with you at his side. You had no idea where he was leading you and what he had in mind by “a date” but you decided to let go of your inhibitions and anxieties for the time being and let him lead.

“You’re still too noticeable with your height,” you remarked as you gazed up at his considerable stature next to you.

“What would you have me do about it?” he asked, continuing to walk and navigating his way.

“Easy. Just leave me alone and don’t put yourself at risk.”

“Not a chance,” he said as he squeezed your hand.

You turned your face away from him in order to hide your involuntary smile.

You didn’t need to wait long to find out what Hyunjin had in mind by “a date” because within the next twenty minutes, the two of you were in a Christmas village set up in one of the city’s parks. More specifically, Hyunjin had dragged you to the spacious ice rink right in the middle of that Christmas village.

“Hyunjin, I can’t skate. I’ve never skated before,” you muttered.

“There’s a first for everything,” he grinned under his mask and you felt an itch to punch him again, although you were sure he’d be prepared this time.

“I’m not going on the rink,” you warned him.

“Not even if I promise to hold your hand and make sure you don’t fall?” he bargained, as you two kept moving up the queue.

“It’s not just about falling and you know it. I’ll look stupid.”

“Not if a good-looking guy is holding your hand and supporting you,” he responded matter-of-factly.

Ah, yes. The infamous Hyunjin Confidence that everybody aspires to.

“Oh, is that so? I better go find a good-looking guy then,” you stepped out of the queue but Hyunjin caught your hand and pulled you back in.

“I meant _this_ good-looking guy,” he emphasised as he lowered his face to your level. You clicked your tongue with annoyance at his self-satisfaction.

In the end, Hyunjin managed to distract you with similar pointless conversations long enough for it to finally be your turn to pull on skates.

You were not even one bit surprised when Hyunjin stepped on the rink and immediately began skating on it like he had been doing it all his life. The blond was good at most sports – it was the one aspect of Hyunjin that never changed. In fact, you always believed that with his body proportions, natural stability, coordination and talent he could become any athlete he wanted, but Fortuna so determined that his amazing body and skills would be used for the art form of dancing. What a fine choice.

You, on the other hand, were the type of ice skater who immediately clung to the boards on the edge of the rink whilst your feet were pulling a Bambi on ice.

“So where is that good-looking guy who was supposed to keep me from falling?” you cried out as you hung from the boards, unable to even look back at the rink whilst other skaters whizzed past you.

“He’s right here,” you heard Hyunjin’s voice behind you.

His voice startled you and you slipped back down, your body twisting and turning in order to try and keep you stable. In your helpless writhing on the ice, your jutted-out butt connected with something other than air and it took you a second to realise you had backed your butt into Hyunjin’s crotch. You couldn’t look behind you but you could practically sense his deadpan expression.

“Sorry,” you muttered as you shifted your pelvis forward and away from him.

“Not strangers,” he replied in an undertone and then you felt a pair of strong arms hooking under your armpits and pulling you up like you were a baby. You were finally able to turn around and face the rink, as well as, the smiling Hyunjin.

He was slowly skating backwards while you tried to stay upright by clinging to his arms. Still wobbly on your feet but now heavily supported, you managed to take a look at him and you ended up staring in awe. Hyunjin had removed his mask and he was now wearing a pair of comical Christmas lensless glasses. More specifically, he had a pair of little snowmen sitting on top of each of his eyes.

“What is that?” you asked, unable to suppress your giggles.

“I’ve got one for you too. Hold on to my waist,” he said as he deprived you of the support of his arms and you had to quickly hug his waist. This closed the small distance between you and you felt his warmth radiate off of him and into you.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of Christmas glasses for you. As you gazed up at him with your Bambi eyes and unstable on your Bambi feet, he put the glasses on you and immediately started laughing. You had no idea what he was finding so funny but for a few moments you became enchanted with the sight before you. It was the 16-year old Hyunjin again: eyes curled in innocent joy, like new moons, and his mouth opened up in a happy grin to reveal rows of perfect teeth. Everyone was always spellbound by this angelic side of Hyunjin to which he could transform in an instant.

Although you were enchanted, his laughing didn’t let up…

“Stop laughing! What did you put on me?” you demanded to know.

He pulled out his phone, took a picture and showed you. And there you were, with a pair of reindeer glasses with reindeer horns and a red reindeer nose hanging on slim chains right over your own nose – and underneath it all, a girl’s face with the most clueless expression imaginable. That was what made Hyunjin roar in laughter.

Before you could lash out at him though, he reached behind him and unhooked your hands from around his waist and took them in his own. And with that, he started teaching you how to ice skate. He held your hands firmly as he led you on the ice. You felt so unexpectedly supported and cared for as you allowed yourself to rely on him. And he was right: him holding your hands and supporting you was a sweet sight for the onlookers and you felt many eyes on you – although, you figured they were probably looking more at him than at you.

Hyunjin was a sight to behold and you knew it. Clad in all black, skating effortlessly on the ice, the blades of his skates slicing elegant lines on the surface of the ice, with his strong leg muscles allowing for expert manoeuvring. He still had his hood and cap on but even though his face was concealed, his body’s perfect outline gliding over the ice was unmistakably captivating.

At some point, he began letting go of you to allow you to practice on your own. In short intervals he would separate from you and skate on his own, including doing whole laps around the rink before coming back to you. You got to watch him from a distance and you were in silent amazement, veneration even, over his talent. You saw him try out various jumps and when he landed back on his skates without falling, you saw him get surprised at himself and yet you weren’t. He was a natural, after all.

As you spent more time on the ice, you slowly got the hang of it as well, although it didn’t go without you falling on your butt a few times. Every time that happened you would hear Hyunjin skate in your direction at full speed and come to a sudden stop near you like an experienced hockey player, with bits of shaved ice flying up in the air. At some point, your playfulness rekindled and you began chasing him, which he enjoyed very much and skated away from you, laughing. A couple of times you did manage to catch up to him and tackle him so that both of you would fall down on the ice in a messy tangle of laughing and out-of-breath bodies.

When you finally left the ice rink and put your shoes back on, you were both spent yet happy. Your silly Christmas glasses were safely tucked away in your pockets and Hyunjin had his mask back on. To be completely honest, you were hoping to take a picture with both of you wearing them but you held off on asking him for that considering his public status.

“Let’s eat something,” he proposed and bought some food from the stands along with two cups of warm mulled wine. You followed him as he found a secluded spot in the park, away from the lights, and sat down on the grass. You sat next to him and he handed you your food and wine.

“You know, when you asked me out on a date earlier today, I didn’t think I would have this much fun,” you admitted.

“You’d forgotten how romantic I can be?” he asked with a smirk as he bit into his baguette.

That made you chuckle. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

The two of you ate in silence and sipped on the wine. Each sip filled you with a warm, cosy feeling and you threw a glance at the man next to you. His hair was still covered but his bright, beautiful face seemed so calm. He was sipping his wine too and gazing ahead.

“You wanna know why I didn’t text or call you?” he asked out of the blue.

“Uh, yeah,” you replied hesitantly, not really sure if you wanted to hear the reason.

“I said there are ways around it but you’re still forced to make a lot of concessions if you date someone like me. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to put you through it,” he continued looking straight ahead as he spoke in a low voice.

Your eyes widened in surprise. All this time he was thinking about how this would affect you?

“Hyunjin…” you looked down and you couldn’t help your eyes watering.

“Huh?” he looked at you, confused.

“I thought you…that you…” you couldn’t say it. You couldn’t say how much you doubted him.

“You thought I was a jerk?” he finished the sentence for you. You looked up at him and saw him smiling.

“I’m sorry,” you admitted and tears started streaming down your face but Hyunjin just started laughing. Amidst your guilt, you couldn’t help but listen in to his hearty, melodic laugh.

“Hyunjin, how did you find me?” you asked after he regained his composure and you wiped off your tears.

“You mean at the intersection?”

“Yes.”

“I just wanted to go out into town and happened to run into you. Although I spotted you much earlier than at the intersection…” he let his hinting words hang in the air.

You recalled inwardly what you were doing before you got to the intersection: you had been in the newsagent, ogling Hyunjin’s magazine photo shoot.

“Ugh!” you exclaimed in exasperation, now knowing full well that he had seen it all. “How didn’t I spot _you_ with your huge ass height?!”

The man with the huge ass height was in stitches again, “Probably because you were more preoccupied with Hyunjin in the magazine?”

“Stop laughing!” you lunged at him to stop him from making any more fun of you but in doing so, you accidentally spilled your warm wine on Hyunjin’s lap.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” you felt horrible and panicked at the same time. Hyunjin was shocked as well and you two had pretty much gasped in unison.

“I should have some tissues in my bag, I’ll get them. I’m so sorry!” you rummaged in your bag.

“It’s okay. I’ll go wash it off in the bathroom,” Hyunjin said and got up to head to the bathroom.

After he left, you sat dejected on the grass. You just couldn’t do anything right. He did so much for you today: took you out and let you have an amazing time, treated you to delicious food and wine, and even saved you earlier from an accident. And he was so graceful and skilled in everything he did, while you couldn’t even move aside as a bicycle was about to run you over, you were also a horrible ice skater, and now you managed to pour your drink all over your date’s clothes. You desperately wanted to do something good for him. He deserved more than a Sunday where he has to take care of you like a baby and then get his clothes messed up by that baby’s clumsiness.

You made up your mind and stood up to walk to where Hyunjin had gone to wash the stain off. You paused by the door of the male bathroom and listened in; you could hear the sound of the running tap. You cautiously pushed the door open and entered, praying that Hyunjin would be the only guy in there. Your prayers were answered and Hyunjin was indeed standing alone by the sinks.

“(y/n)?” he asked, clearly confused by your presence in the male bathroom. You two locked eyes as you walked over to him, turned off the tap and took his hand in yours. He was still confused as to your intentions but he didn’t resist you. With your hands joined, you led him to one of the empty cubicles and locked the door behind you. You put down the toilet cover and sat down on it, your face now level with Hyunjin’s waist. You looked up at him and saw that he was staring right at you and he now had full understanding of what you were about to do.

You reached for Hyunjin’s belt and slowly unbuckled it, remembering just how slim his waist was. You then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, which caused him to exhale softly above you. You touched the fabric of his jeans and it was indeed wet, thanks to you. In the process of touching the fabric, you traced your fingers slowly over his groin and then settled them over his clothed, hardening member. You looked up at him again as if asking for permission to proceed and saw his eyes beginning to cloud with lust. He licked his full lips and awaited your next move.

You then hooked your fingers into the waist of his jeans and slid them down just slightly to reveal his underwear. You trained your eyes on the prominent bulge in front of you and then licked his semi-hard length through the wine-soaked fabric. You heard him inhale sharply; he didn’t expect that. You felt him harden even more after your lick. Next you gently pulled his underwear down to free his erection. You would never say it aloud but you loved his cock. His length, girth, shape and ability to fill you up so well and fuck you tirelessly – you never found a man who could do it the same way as Hyunjin.

You let some of your saliva drop on your palm and began stroking him, enjoying the sturdy feel of him in your hand. You looked up at Hyunjin and you were met with his half-lidded eyes and a noticeable blush on his cheeks, but he looked forward to it all, that much was evident.

You could go about it two ways: you could look pretty while sucking him off, in which case you wouldn’t be able to give him maximum pleasure; or you could make it sloppy and messy and not look your best while doing it, but this way Hyunjin would enjoy it the most. Although, you did remember how much he praised your sloppy blowjobs before. No matter how ugly you thought you looked while giving them, he would always say that you looked amazing. Sloppy blowjob it is.

You made sure you had enough saliva in your mouth, which pooled there on instinct from seeing Hyunjin’s hard length, and since your hand got him the hardest he can be, you went down to its base and licked him all the way to the tip before taking him in. You kept your eyes on Hyunjin because you knew how much he loved the look of his cock in your mouth with your doll eyes staring up at him. He was panting softly and this time he was transfixed by _you_.

You opened your mouth wider to stop your teeth from grazing him and began sucking him off. You genuinely relished the flavour and the feel of him in your mouth; as bad as it sounded, you had missed it. Since you couldn’t swallow him whole due to his size, you used your hand to pump at the base of his cock in rhythm with your mouth. The wet, sloppy sounds of you sucking Hyunjin off filled the bathroom and they were overpowered only by his moans, which he was trying to suppress with the back of his hand. His cock was so wet with your saliva that this was becoming easy. Occasionally you’d take it out of your mouth just to shower it with long licks from the base to the tip before taking him in again. Your hand that was pumping him from the base would every so often descend and massage his balls while your mouth worked his length, diligently and messily.

You looked up again and saw that Hyunjin had almost become a mess himself. He had taken off both his hood and his cap so his bare face and blond hair were in your full sight. His forehead was glistening with sweat and at times he would close his eyes and lick his lips, while at others he would muffle his moans and curses into the back of his hand. You were really soaked too. After all, you loved his cock and you loved pleasing him. And you wanted him to make love to you again. You were yearning to see him come undone just like this and become just as vulnerable and emotional as he was now.

From how much precum he was leaking, you knew he was close and you were determined to get him there. He looked back down at you, placed his hand on the side of your head and stroked your hair.

“Stop,” he said.

You looked up at him questioningly but did as he asked and released him out of your mouth. Hyunjin gazed down at you, his cock still rock-hard and occasionally twitching with the need for more pleasure. He caressed the sides of your head with both hands and moved his pelvis forward and that was when you understood what he wanted to do to you. You would oblige. Easily.

You opened your mouth and felt Hyunjin’s hands instantly tighten their grip over the sides of your head. He then lifted his right leg and propped his boot on the back of the toilet behind you so he would have more control. This also made you trapped in between his long muscular legs and you felt a familiar tingling in your pussy from the sensation that Hyunjin was in control again.

He slid his cock inside your mouth. You remained still, with your eyes fixed on him, as he began fucking your mouth. His large hands held your head in place as his cock thrust into the back of your throat and you felt your gag reflex activating but you were determined to tough it out for Hyunjin. Your saliva was freely dripping down to your lap since your lips were wide open to allow for best entry. To distract yourself from your threatening gag reflex, you reached your hand to Hyunjin’s abdomen underneath his sweatshirt and traced your hand over his defined muscles, which were tensing up with each of his thrusts. You inadvertently moaned against his cock.

“You love it?” Hyunjin asked and you looked up at him and blinked to indicate ‘Yes’.

You then reached your other hand around his waist, grabbed his firm buttock and moaned again. You were now almost delusional with your own desire and you desperately wanted this body all over you, taking you, pleasing you and controlling you. But you had to finish what you came here to do.

Your gag reflex was becoming hard to ignore because Hyunjin was pushing the tip of his cock very deep down your throat. Your gagging sounds filled the place and if anyone had come in to the bathroom, they would know exactly what was going on.

“That’s good. Take all of daddy’s cock in,” Hyunjin said and your eyes shot open in shock and looked up at him. He chuckled.

“You thought I forgot?” he asked, still thrusting in and out.

He was referring to the embarrassing moment back in your old days when you asked if you could call him that during sex. He did oblige but you still never stopped feeling ashamed of it.

Tears were now streaming down your face from having your throat and gag reflex abused so much and you once again regretted putting on eye makeup since it must have been running down your cheeks profusely.

“You look beautiful, (y/n),” Hyunjin reassured you and held the back of your head firmly as he pushed into your mouth for the last time. He held you in place tightly as he roped his warm seed down your throat with a deep moan, which he didn’t suppress anymore. You couldn’t breathe and your eyes were tingling with tears. You were suffocating but did your best to stay calm. His grip on the back of your head didn’t relax for some time and you held onto his hips for support.

When he spilled all of himself into your mouth, he released you and pulled out. You swallowed every last drop of his seed and wiped your mouth, while Hyunjin re-dressed himself. He then pulled you up to standing by your arms but you didn’t want to face him so you buried your face in his chest.

He chuckled. “Are you still embarrassed about the whole daddy thing?”

You buried your face even deeper. Yes.

He put his arms on your back and stroked you reassuringly. “You should know by now that with me you don’t need to be embarrassed of anything.”

You believed him but still. Your moment of intimacy was cut short though, when you heard the door to the male bathroom open. Someone was coming in. Both you and Hyunjin looked at each other wide-eyed, but he had quicker thinking than you, so he sat down on the closed toilet lid and guided you to sit on his lap with your legs wrapped around his waist and your feet off the floor. You were now sitting on Hyunjin’s thighs and were face to face with him while he supported you by your waist. You were smiling at each other as you both listened and waited for the guy to leave.

With your hands wrapped around his neck, you looked at Hyunjin in front of you and once again thought to yourself that post-sex Hyunjin was a look. He had a sheen of sweat glistening on his flawless skin, a few strands of his blond hair were stuck to his forehead, and his plump lips were extra red due to his elevated body temperature. He was eyeing you lovingly and even proudly as he reached his hand up and began gently wiping off your eye makeup, which had melted and run down your cheeks during his skull-fucking session. You could still taste his cum in your mouth when Hyunjin leaned forward and kissed you. You were surprised – you thought he would at least wait until the guy left. But no, Hyunjin was already invading your mouth and eagerly tasting himself on your tongue. He tightened his grip around your waist and pulled your bodies flush against each other.

Thankfully the guy left quickly and as soon as he did, Hyunjin’s kissing turned more urgent and hungry. He moaned into your mouth as he licked each and every corner of it. From your seat on his lap, you felt him harden again and you began moaning too as his tongue and hands took full control of you. You snaked your fingers into his long hair and allowed yourself to submit to him yet again when his hand reached underneath your sweater. However, both of your plans got interrupted by a ringtone.

You didn’t recognise it but Hyunjin did because he released your lips whilst his arm remained wrapped around your waist. With his other hand he took his phone out of his pocket, steadied his breathing and answered it. He talked with his eyes on you.

“Yes, I’ll be there,” you heard him say and realised that your time together was at an end.

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and looked at you apologetically.

“It’s okay, I understand,” you said in a friendly tone and began to get off of him but Hyunjin’s hands kept you firmly in place. He then reached his hands around your neck and undid your necklace. You didn’t understand what he was doing and he provided no answers. He silently took one of his rings – the slim, ivory one – off of his left hand’s ring finger and threaded your necklace through the ring and refastened it. You reached to your chest and touched the ring he chose to give you. What was it for?

Before you could say anything, Hyunjin kissed you again but this time with softness and tenderness. He then put his forehead on yours.

“I’d like us to meet again,” he said.

“Please don’t let this become a tradition – us doing it in the toilet,” you pleaded.

He chuckled, “I’m sorry.”

You hugged him closely and buried your face in his collar.

“Hyunjin, what do you feel towards me?” you asked. It was a risky question but if you didn’t ask now, you may never get to do it again.

He considered your question for a few moments as his hands softly stroked your back up and down. He then spoke, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the gala. I feel a familiarity, closeness, a sort of kinship, with you I’ve never felt with anyone else. I want to explore and _own_ every inch of your body. I want you to get addicted to me again, because I’m already addicted to you.”

You felt his grip on you tighten towards the end of his speech. Your breathing had picked up and he heard it.

“Let me make you cum,” he whispered as his hand descended down to your jeans’ button but you stopped him.

“No. Not now.”

Hyunjin looked at you in confusion. He could have easily repaid the favour to you right then and there.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder and the orgasm stronger,” you explained and grinned, looking at him. Hyunjin snorted and shook his head.

You reached for your bag, with him still holding you steady on his lap, and pulled out your spare apartment key. You put it in his hand.

“What is this?” he asked, playing with the key.

“You know what it is. Memorise the address because I won’t tell it to you twice.”

And so you shared your address with him and he memorised it.

You two then cleaned up and were ready to exit the cubicle. After putting his cap back on and securing it in place, Hyunjin suddenly backed you to the door of the cubicle and kissed you again, this time possessively and forcefully, and biting your lower lip before releasing you. He then whispered in your ear, “Touch yourself tonight and think of me.”

You exhaled with renewed arousal, your legs trembling, as he kissed your forehead with a subtle smirk on his lips.

You two eventually exited the bathroom, blended into the evening crowd and started walking back to the city centre, secretly holding hands. After a time you had to separate and head in different directions so Hyunjin let go of your hand after giving it a final squeeze, then turned back and gave you a wink before walking away in the direction of his building.

Later in your apartment bedroom, with its lights dimmed, you held onto his ring on your necklace and touched yourself, moaning Hyunjin’s name over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this fic features Hyunjin, I like to think that it rather features a character based on Hyunjin because, let’s be real, this fic was written with nothing but smut in mind. Real Hyunjin is precious (and doesn’t deserve to be the object of my sexual fantasies). All SKZ members are precious.


End file.
